


Not What it Sounds Like

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Double Entendre, Drabble, Gen, Master Needs to Scrub His Poor Brain, One Banana Ten Won't Want to Eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What it Sounds Like

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Page 340

“Oh, I love bananas,” the Doctor burbled enthusiastically.

The Master scowled. “It’s got nothing to do with anything you’d want to eat,” he snapped. Then winced. “That’s a mental image I’ll be a long time getting rid of.”

“What do you mean? And why’s it called that if it doesn’t have anything to do with bananas?”

“You really are just as stupid as you were back in the Academy. Theta Sigma, who needed every dirty joke explained” He sighed, the image of long-suffering. “Sometimes, with illustrations.”

“I’m just trying to figure out why it’s called the Banana Hammock of Rassilon!”


End file.
